


Katsudon't

by pendots



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Day Five, Fluff, M/M, Victor can't cook, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/pseuds/pendots
Summary: Victor tries to cook for Yuuri. Emphasis on "tries."(Victuuri Week 2017 Day 5: Domesticity. Prompt: Anniversaries.)





	

When Yuuri awakens, he has two very sudden realizations. First, Victor is not in bed. Where he should be.

And second, the smell of something burning is hanging in the air. Something that smells like burning food, in fact.

He only has one thought: _Oh no_.

Yuuri shoved the blankets off his legs, startling Makkachin in the process. He breathed a quick apology to Makkachin, who seemed fairly unperturbed. In fact, the dog seemed far more interested in whatever had Yuuri panicking. Makkachin sniffed at Yuuri curiously, his tongue lolling out.

Yuuri gave him a quick pat before bounding out of bed. In any other situation, he would’ve petted Makkachin for several minutes, but the stench of smoke was getting steadily stronger. Thankfully it wasn’t flooding the room, but Yuuri had a sinking feeling that he knew what the source was without even looking.

He swung the bedroom door open, the knob slipping from his fingers in his haste. The _bang_ of the door hitting the wall echoed through the apartment. And Yuuri saw exactly what he had expected to see.

Victor was frozen in place, looking caught-out. He was halfway through opening the window in the kitchen, his hands still gripping the windowsill. Thin wisps of smoke were rising from the stovetop. Their source seemed to be a charred black mass of what Yuuri assumed was supposed to be food. Rice was strewn around haphazardly, some of it sticking to walls and others corralled into piles on countertops. Victor seemed to have managed to cut the onions well enough (which was why Yuuri always assigned Victor to chopping duty when they cooked “together”), but with the rest of the chaos of the room, Yuuri wouldn’t have been surprised if the onion had made Victor cry.

_That might explain why rice is everywhere,_ Yuuri thought drily. _Maybe tears were blurring his eyes._

“A-ah, Yuuri…!” Victor exclaimed, trying and failing to sound easygoing. His voice was pitched higher than Yuuri had ever heard it. “You… You surprised me.”

Yuuri put a hand to his forehead, because what was he supposed to say? The immediate fire hazard seemed to be averted, thankfully, but the kitchen was an unbelievable mess. Victor seemed to shrink under Yuuri’s gaze. It felt a lot like a role reversal of practice, where Yuuri was making the mistakes and Victor was looking exasperated.

Yuuri took a deep breath. Blew it out. Opened his eyes.

“So what happened?” Yuuri asked, the sheer absurdity of it all making him chuckle.

Victor seemed relieved that Yuuri wasn’t yelling in shock and was doubly encouraged by Yuuri’s laugh. “Oh… Well, I was. I was trying to cook? For you?” he said.

Yuuri took a step forward, but stopped before reaching the kitchen. That was a disaster area he was _not_ interested in stepping foot in right away. “You were cooking for me?” He paused. “What exactly,” he nodded towards the stovetop, “Were you cooking?”

Victor picked his way forward, avoiding little bits of rice. “Well, it’s a… I called the Katsuki household and asked for a katsudon recipe. You’re mother was very happy to oblige! She said she was surprised that I knew… how to cook…” Victor trailed off, his face pink.

Despite himself, Yuuri smiled. “You called my _mom_ to find out how to make katsudon for me?” he said, touched.

“It was supposed to go better than this!” Victor groaned. “This was supposed to be a surprise anniversary present! I wanted to make you smile…” He stared at the ground, an adorably frustrated expression on his face.

Yuuri frowned. “Anniversary present?” he echoed. He was very aware of the dates of their first official meeting, their first kiss, and their proposal, and none of them were coming up…

Victor nodded quickly. “Right. The first month anniversary of you living in St. Petersburg with me!” A delighted grin spread across his face, excitement was back in his eyes, and he seemed fired up to cook a thousand pork cutlet bowls all over again.

Yuuri smiled gently. A beat of silence passed, and Yuuri couldn’t think of any other thing to say than, “I love you.”

Victor’s eyebrows rose and a smile bloomed onto his face.

“I mean, you’re ridiculous,” Yuuri laughed, shaking his head, “But I really love you.”

“I really love you, too, Yuuri!” Victor cried, leaping forward to hug Yuuri. “I’m sorry I wrecked the kitchen and was ridiculous. But I’m _your_ ridiculous fiancé!” He nuzzled Yuuri’s head, giggling.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Victor,” he admonished, but his voice was filled with affection. He hugged Victor back, finding comfort in the embrace. He was reminded once again, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, just how joyfully in love he was with Victor, how happy he was in his arms and in St. Petersburg alongside him.

“Do you have any extra ingredients?” Yuuri asked suddenly.

“Wha-? Yes, I think I still have some left over… Why?” Victor responded quizzically.

Yuuri grinned. “Let’s try to cook katsudon together. That can be our anniversary present to each other.”

Victor seemed to glow with the suggestion. He nodded enthusiastically. “Okay!” he said in English, squeezing Yuuri’s hands. He turned around and his steps stuttered.

“Ah… Maybe we should clean up first,” Yuuri added hastily, a weak smile on his face.

Victor just chuckled weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Another occasion of the classic "Victor oh my god why are you so bad at cooking?" and "Pendots oh my god why are you so in love with fluff?"
> 
> As always, feel free to come hang out with me on my yoi sideblog!: scarfyuuri
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
